The Downfall of Genjo Sanzo: the teen years
by kenihiko
Summary: continuing story of sanzo's past and the possible instigator of all his fears, phobia's and anti-social personality. M rated for further chapters. i don't own the characters of this story.


The downfall of Genjo sanzo

The Downfall of Genjo Sanzo

The teen years

Pt. 1

That kiss still haunted him to this day. He often wondered what had happened to that boy. Others had tried kissing him in their drunken stupor. Most ended up on the floor, clutching their groins from a well placed kick.

He still had no clue why people acted that way when he was present. He knew he looked good, but could not fathom why that made a difference. Still he was a bit vain about how he looked. And strived to keep himself and his cloths clean. He also did not have any overly inquisitive men asking him strange questions and in general being a nuisance any longer. In fact he had not had any real problems for a few years. Maybe who ever he was had given up his strange stalking. Sanzo knew it was the same man from his overwhelming aura that seemed familiar but he just could not place it.

His thoughts flowed back to that red head. Why was he obsessing about that kid? It was one stupid mistake. It was not even a real kiss. And why did he want to find out what it would really be like to kiss him so badly?

Sanzo mentally slapped himself repeatedly trying to shake lose that image. It plagued him once in awhile, and when it did it stayed with him day and night until he had to take matters into his own hands and just let the image play out as he sought unwelcome relief of his traitorous body's desires.

One evening the worst thing happened. Someone caught him in the act. He hastily pushed his robe back into place.

"So that's what a monk wears under his robe." Great it was him. Why now of all times for this to happen. Sanzo gave him a stern glare.

"Mind you own business old man."

"Well that was a rather impolite response." The old man looked horrible; he had stringy hair falling from a nearly bald head. He stumbled closer to the young man. The stench was overpowering. "Are you always so friendly with perfect strangers?" if Sanzo thought the body was bad all thought was silenced when he caught a whiff of the foul breath rolling over some of the worst teeth he had ever seen. He barely was able to hold back the overpowering urge to throw up.

"Like I said mind your own business you old fool."

The man snorted. "Well I wonder what your master would have thought of that attitude of yours."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are you talking about? You don't know my master."

"Oh dear have I said too much?" The man let loose a cackle of laughter that seemed to shake his whole body. "What's the matter boy? Did I ask the wrong question?"

"Why are you asking me questions at all?" The blond head dropped towards his chest. "Just go away."

"Nope don't feel like it now." The man dropped to the ground beside the startled blond. "I needed some company and here you are just waiting for me."

"Are you senile you old fart? I wasn't waiting for you. I just want you to leave me alone. Go away."

"You're such a pretty boy. I almost thought you were a girl at first 'till I saw what you were doing." He stretched out a bony finger to push a lock of hair back off of Sanzo's face. "Yes very pretty."

Sanzo had his gun out faster than he normally would have. "Don't touch me you sick bastard."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…such language for one so young and pretty." There was a sickening smile behind that mask. "I'm afraid there's no way I'm going to leave you now."

"Why is that?" Sanzo asked with the gun still aimed at the intruder.

"Why?" he looked surprised. "Because it's raining of course." A bony hand made a sweeping gesture. "It's a good thing you set up under this tree."

"Oh god." Sanzo sighed in defeat. "Fine, what ever. Just keep your filthy hands to your self."

The rotted old head bobbed up and down. "Of course young Sanzo."

"What did you just say?" the blonde's violet eyes widened in shock. The man ignored him. So Sanzo pressed the gun to the old mans head. "I asked, what did you say."

The old gent scratched his head, and then gave a horrible toothy smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about young man. Who are you again?"

Sanzo sighed in defeat. He would never get a straight answer from this man no matter how hard he tried. And the suspicious feeling that he should know this guy from somewhere was bothering him even more. Something about someone else saying he looked like a girl a long time ago. He adjusted his eyes so it looked like he was sleeping but he was actually keeping a very close watch on the being beside him.

In the actual mind behind the ugly mask a raven haired man snickered. "Oh this is just too much fun."


End file.
